moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Poznając CreepyTown cz. 10: Przemek vs. Salai
Domostwo Mii - Salai, o czym ty gadasz?- spytał Kalasher - Oooo. Cześć Kalasher! Cześć Mia!- krzykneła Salai, która do tej pory nie zauważyła swoich znajomych- Czy moglibyście na chwilkę się oddalić? Moja rządza krwi i przemocy zaraz się uaktywni. Raczej nie chcecie być wtedy blisko mnie. - Wierzymy na słowo. I tak się już zbieraliśmy.- powiedział Przemek- Chodźcie, wychodzimy. - Ale to mój dom...- jęczała Mia - Chwila, chwila, chwila! Mówiłam że oni mają sobie pójść, ty tutaj zostajesz!- zakrzykneła Salai po czym doskoczyła do Przemka, wyjeła tasak i próbowała ściąć chłopakowi głowę. Przemek zrobił unik w ostatniej chwili.- Let's get ready for wp*eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerdooooooooooooolllllll! - W takim wypadku, pozostaje mi się tylko bronić.- powiedział Przemek po czym przywołał Smąriusza i objął jego esencją całe swoje ciało. Następnie wyciągnął swój miecz - Czyli jednak walczymy na poważnie?- spytała uradowana Salai, po czym wyciągneła swoją Kose Shinigami. W ciągu sekundy ponownie znalazła się przed Przemkiem, po czym z całej siły uderzyła w niego Kosą. Jednakże jedna z najpotężniejszych broni, należąca do jednej z najpotężniejszych ras została zablokowana przez chłopaka... ręką. - Shinigami? Wy nigdy się nie uczycie.- powiedział Przemek, po czym wbił swój miecz w podłogę i dotknął dłonią czoła Salai, dzięki czemu zaczął ją odczytywać- Wredna, Mściwa, Zabawna, Wybredna, Niezależna, Psychopatka z nieokiełznaną żądzą mordu którą stara się kontrolować. Co do słabości... - Puszczaj, dziwaku!- krzyczała Salai, która próbowała wyrwać chłopakowi Kosę z rąk. Bezskutecznie. - A to dosyć ciekawe!- zakrzyknął Przemek, po czym pobiegł do kuchni. Salai nie była daleko w tyle. Dziewczyna sądziła że Przemek chce po prostu uciec, postanowila sie więc nie opierdzielać i zamiast Kosy, wyjeła dwa tasaki. Salai była już w kuchni, gdzie chłopak już na nią czekał. Trzymał coś w obydwu rękach. - Niemożliwe! To nie może być...- zakrzykneła Salai. Była poniekąd przestraszona a poniekąd podniecona, jednak wiedziała że i tak nie ucieknie. - Ciastka i Monte.- Przemek opisał to, co trzymał w rękach- Weź je, są specjalnie dla ciebie. Salai nawet nie słuchała, tylko rzuciła się na chłopaka. Obywdoje spadli na podłogę, jednak gdy tylko dziewczyna zabrała mu przedmioty swojego pożądania, podturlała się pod stół. - Dlaczego po prostu sie jej nie pozbyłeś?- wyszeptał Smąriusz - Jest zarówno demonem jak i Shinigami.- powiedział Przemek- Posiadaczką Demonic Eye i córką Lucjana. Kimś, kto może być w przyszłości przydatny. Po chwili Salai zjadła obydwa smakołyki, ale zaczeły ją prześladować wątpliwości. Jak może chcieć śmierci kogoś, kto dał jej ciastka? Właściwie to nie chce jego śmierci, no ale chyba musi, prawda? Dziewczyna szarpała się z myślami, aż nie podszedł do niej Przemek. Chłopak słowiańsko przykucnął i dał dziewczynie czekoladę i jabola. - Czy on jest jakimś świętym?- pomyślała Salai- Takim który zamiast zabijać demony, daje im słodkości i alkohol? Shinigami zaczeła jeść czekoladę i popijać jabolem, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że chłopak głaszcze ją po głowie. Sądziła że próbuje być miły i nie podejrzewała że dalej odczytuje jej duszę. - Myślę że to może być początek pięknej przyjaźni.- powiedział Przemek, który w ostatniej chwili zastąpił słowem "pięknej" słowo "użytecznej" Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Poznając CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures